


Sweet Valentine's Slash

by Prophetella



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Leatherhead-Not-So-Lonely, M/M, Oppornutistic Turtle, Turtleduck(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year ago Leatherhead decided he did not want to be lonely for Valentine's Day. The Turtle who showed interest in his letter surprised him. But, they are ready to move on to new heights in their relationship and Leatherhead has a wonderful menu & surprise for his worthy partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Valentine's Slash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iceicefangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iceicefangirl).



> just a test --forgive my reshare of old fave--  
> For my [](http://tmnt-valentines.deviantart.com/) trade partner [iceicefangurl](http://iceicefangurl.deviantart.com) \- Yaoi enough? This is my RP'ed :thumb195947721: and I knew he didn't want to be lonely for Valentine's Day. So, paired him with the Raphael in Yaoi request. She made a wonderful card of LH [fav.me/d37uzcw](http://fav.me/d37uzcw)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the location of the stoppage- it IS a PG-13 art trade group. No critiques are requested on this because I will still take beta level corrections on this... it got a bit rushed and difficult to control... darn gutter brain!
> 
> So, spoil your loved ones-- Your best bet for having a Valentine's Day date Next year!

Warning: M/M relationship, mild chained up inferences & FOOD, you too, can cook!  
Character Basis: Turtle is opportunistic & the other Canon got lonely.  
TMNT belongs to Viacom- But, I think Eastman & Laird would think this was cute. I hope... cuz I don't wanna get sued!

* * *

He hated this whole Valentine's idea. Like suddenly he could go from his normal self to someone who didn't feel like an idiot holding a box of candy shaped like a heart and flowers culled from castoffs in a dumpster. The red tulip in the middle had been quite a find; just hopefully no more coffee grounds were lodged in it. Raphael hadn't been all that willing to jiggle it too much. So now, he stood out in the sewers, hoping this wasn't a total disaster tonight just because he really wasn't all that much smoother than Casey could get. And really hoping the first reaction wasn't outright laughter. Still, here goes nothing

The knock was answered almost immediately by a tall figure whose grin had become rather familiar. "Uh, I found flowers for th' table and wanted ya to have the candy cause ya know, traditional thing." He couldn't help the warm feeling at the grin directed his way, and the muzzle rubbing past his jaw brought more than enough of a reminder of other times with those teeth gently nipping along his chin. The self-conscious shrug melted away into a happily sighed shudder. Most of Raphael's braincells decided right then that they weren't needed for the rest of the night and shut down. Probably how Leatherhead managed to guide him to a chair and scoot-him-up-in-it-just-like-a-freakin'-GIRL to the candle lit table before he could realize what happened. LH musta known he was pressing things because he only handed the napkin to Raph before padding away to his kitchen alcove.

"I am glad you are prompt tonight, Raphael. The sauce had just hit the right consistency and I was reluctant to let it cool. I hope you don't mind me limiting your pizza intake tonight. The main course will be lamb, with sauces." Leatherhead quickly plated more than just lamb and drizzled the fresh sauce in a bowl that on deeper observation was heart- shaped. His raised eyeridge at the ceramic item only brought a wry chuckle. "I found a matched pair and couldn't resist. I confess to making a meal based around using these. The red sauce is Greek _kokkinisto_ and the green is Indian Mint sauce." 

The plate placed in front of Raphael was well laden with naked pasta, some kind of potato cakes, and a well-diced fruit salad surrounding the tiny lamb pieces. The smell however was much more than the plate delivered. "Heh, fancy. I knew you liked to cook, didn't know I could get spoilt like this." His eyeridges came down as the sauce bowls joined the rest of the meal. The sauces somehow looked as red as his bandanna and green as his skin, both nestled against each other where split by the divider in the ceramic containers, as if a yinyang symbol had been recreated into the heart symbol. Raphael felt a little odd to color match the meal this way but managed not to blush too much and especially not to comment on it. His glance at LH received a wink, so he _knew_ better than to comment. Leatherhead might say something poetic and lyrical in that really odd way he had. He cautiously watched LH add the red sauce to the pasta and the mint sauce to the cakes before following suit. 

Leatherhead pulled out a drink carafe to pour for both of them. "My own concoction. I wanted something special for my toast." He lifted the wine glass. "To investigating brothers. For if you had not intercepted my letter to Donatello earlier last February, then we would never be sitting sharing such a meal. I am glad you proved to be more inquisitive than interrogative." His eyes sparkled as he managed to drag the blush on Raphael out into the open for that memory. 

Raphael took a sip of the drink anyways. It went down smoothly with just the slight hint of a good booze aftertaste. Something he wouldn't have tried except that LH made it for him, for sure. "Yeah, well. I had ta see what ya wanted to talk with Don about a week before Valentine's when I wanted to put my letter in his toolbox. Good thing I grilled you cause we both figured out by Valentine's that Donnie's just too into his little gadgets and devices to get an obvious hint. Glad ta have you there to pick up the pieces." Raphael smirked as Leatherhead blushed deeply. LH hadn't so much had to help as just accept a night getting stinking drunk and both admitting that they figured Don would be the nicest in letting them down gently if he wasn't interested. By morning, they were both exploring greener pasture options.

"I am blessed to have the one turtle in my life not capable of shyness, then. We have found that we fit well together." Leatherhead smirked as his jibe hit the mark and Raphael coughed halfway through savoring a smug sip. Leatherhead was the larger, stronger and less able to stay logical partner once happily rumbling. This left Raphael at a disadvantage to date. **Every** time, so far. Leatherhead quickly returned to quietly eating his meal as his table mate glared at him before he returned to his own. The better part of valor in this case was to make it seem as if he had not just brought up That Which is Not Discussed. The meal continued companionably as Raphael became relaxed by the delicious food.

It didn't take Raphael long to be certain he was lucky in having LH as a boyfriend as he worked through the meal. Instead of having to haul a reluctant turtle away from some kind of complicated Lair update that he wouldn't have understood the explanation for; HIS boyfriend had been working on a meal all day and planned this for weeks, obviously. The meal could only be called amazing. He met LH's grin with an unabashed shrug as he dug with the last of the pasta in the red half of the sauce heart. "What can I say, it's great, LH." LH chuckled and quickly cleared the table of plates and moved the candles to a higher surface. "Don't tell me ya got a dessert, too!" Oh, he was a well spoiled turtle. "What is it?"

The glass bowls many layers seemed indecently displayed and whatever the complex treat could possibly be, other than delicious-looking, evaded Raphael. "Merely a trifle. A strawberry, chocolate, mascarpone trifle. I hope you do not mind sharing." Leatherhead's voice dropped to warm rich tones that made Raphael suppress a shudder. He took the spoon from LH with a warm smile of his own and dug into the large item. He couldn't help the deep groan he gave in pleasure at the first mouthful. Leatherhead only chuckled and joined him eagerly, pulling his chair close.

They passed lingering looks and slowly their hands threaded on the far side of the dessert as they shared soft touches digging for the delicious treat. It meshed surprisingly well with everything else, having the pound cake layer delicately flavored with an orange liqueur, and settled the last of the rich drink gently into his nerves, relaxing Raphael enough to play footsie with the tail curling along his toes. Their soft touches slowly moved from accidental, to deliberate, to finally, teasingly purposeful. As one accord they got up from the table, chins rubbing, breath quickening, moving towards a small breakroom Leatherhead had fixed up to ensure they had privacy when things would be very embarrassing for interruptions. 

Raphael gave LH a puzzled look when the croc motioned for him to wait outside the door but amiably leaned against the doorframe. "Let me prepare and call you in. I hope you will find it rewarding." LH only gave a bit of a grin before carefully closing the door. Raphael strained ears honed by years of ninja training only getting the occasional soft clink of metal before Leatherhead's voice came from deep in the room. "Please enter, my dear Raphael." 

Curious, he opened the door and stepped into the room, closing it again and having to push past a newly added curtain. He was busy admiring the little figures and hearts on the added decoration so it took a soft clink to redirect his attention to their bed. A bed that had developed a four poster frame holding up scarlet bed curtains. Which LH had affixed himself to rather well with sturdily clinking metal, the key hanging obviously off his idly waving tail tip. A vulnerable position that Raphael couldn't personally imagine placing himself in, no matter the trust between them and he rather thought the key hadn't started out with a heart shape large enough to hang off of Leatherhead's tail. "Happy Valentine's Day, Raphael. I do hope you will enjoy your present thoroughly."

Raphael froze, a slow grin spreading over his face and churred.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's explain the obvious. Once LH starts getting his motor revved by Raphael he quickly loses his head and turns a bit uncontrollable. While Raphael may enjoy being ridden hard and left messy, it's kinda a bummer that he can't get past prepping his partner in foreplay!
> 
>  
> 
> Liked the meal-- stumped for Valentine's??  
> YOU TOO CAN COOK LIKE LEATHERHEAD!  
> Although, one small warning- lamb is cooked according to age of critter not size of meat.  
> Older animals need more cooking time.
> 
> Mint Sauce is easy and LH may have doctored his with a blender and food coloring-- would also be a good thing for Saint Patty's now I think on it due to it going with many meats.  
> To Make it:  
> * 3 large handfuls of mint leaves, (stems removed)  
> * 3 teaspoons granulated sugar  
> * 4 Tablespoons wine vinegar  
> Wash and shake the mint leaves, sprinkle them with the sugar and chop them rather finely. Put in a bowl. Heat the vinegar and pour it over the mint. Add more sugar if you think the sauce is too sharp. Serve hot or cold with roasted lamb or other meats.
> 
> Alternatives: Use lemon juice instead of vinegar and you can also add a little olive oil. Makes a non-traditional mint sauce, being much less violent in flavor, but it is exceptionally good.  
> Another version and basic Lamb cooking is here::  
> [Lemon Garlic Lamb & Other Mint Sauce](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.figandcherry.com/recipes/gluten-free/lemon-garlic-lamb-rack-mint-sauce/)
> 
> For the Red Sauce (AKA koh-kee-nee-STOH)- look up the sauce alone or try it with the lamb of this recipe: [Lamb in _Kokkinisto_](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://greekfood.about.com/od/lambkidrecipes/r/arnikokkinisto.htm) \- had it in a restaurant once & I've loved lamb since- 
> 
> AND if anyone has a recipe for roasted with vinegar Sheep (my Gpa had a regular leg of & occasionally Head that was GOOOD on Thanksgivings with the family- it was pickled/brined - not sure what- but went good with Gma's sauerkraut) I want that one!
> 
> Drink-- my suggestion is a well-doctored White Russian with a bit of ice cream & hazelnut flavor added to make smooth, bit of nutmeg to season... Only cause I love Irish Creme & Kahlua I suggest adding both. Berry drinks are all good but can occasionally run afoul of poor berries.  
> Check what is good in the freezer section if you are just gonna blend it anyways.
> 
>  **Desserts!**  
>  Not sure what you like but the Trifles that won my heart are below. Might try them in our own place come April (yes moving- woo)!
> 
> [ Strawberry-Chocolate Mascarpone](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.food.com/recipe/strawberry-chocolate-mascarpone-trifle-68781)  
> I suggest the semisweet chocolate option as Baker's Chocolate/Unsweetened can be rather harsh!
> 
> One blogger does it with cool whip and frosting- no booze! [Chocolate Strawberry Trifle](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://justsewsassy.com/2010/06/14/monday-yummies-4/) More goodies in her blog. Like the peanut butter cup trifle! [justsewsassy.com/2010/08/30/im…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://justsewsassy.com/2010/08/30/im-back-and-a-new-monday-yummies-peanut-butter-trifle/)
> 
> And for those who usually can't have fun- a Non-Gluten version with Neufchatel cheese! [From - I can eat that Blog!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://itisgoodforyou.blogspot.com/2009/04/strawberry-chocolate-trifle.html)


End file.
